


four seasons, infinite reasons

by nearlyacloud



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Actually dialogue this time, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, Thoughts and discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyacloud/pseuds/nearlyacloud
Summary: Isak and Even discussing the seasons of the year.





	four seasons, infinite reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Just my thoughts and descriptions with no plot and barely any action (you've been warned). Unlike The Mirror, this one is in present tense. Why? It just happened.
> 
> Enjoy!

Even is kind of scared of fall. The rainy weather and mushy brown leaves don't exactly hold his spirits up. He knows people who experience seasonal depression, and the fear of it hitting him, too, is always lurking at the back of his mind after the last warm days have ended.

He's had some good falls, too. Been excited to start school, made friends and studied nice subjects, had a family trip in the week-long break, lived life riding a long wave of being contented, and next thing he'd known, the scents of cinnamon and cardamom had filled the air, Christmas jingles playing on loop in his head twenty-four seven.

He dares to hope that this fall would be at least okay, and not only because he now has Isak by his side. Believe it or not, he's also grown to like fall - not just forgetting about it and being distracted through the entirety of it, but appreciating the little things in it like a man trying to protect his mental well-being truly should. _"Focus on the good things,"_ he always reminds himself.

The leaves losing color and the trees eventually losing the leaves is kind of fascinating, he thinks. God knows he himself would love to store all of the bright and useful parts, the figurative chlorophyll, in himself and release it again after half a year of more or less hibernating, ready to turn beautiful and prosperous again.

He's found that the other features of fall, like the rain, aren't too bad, either. Neither is the dark. Even sometimes finds it oddly calming, how it envelopes him and hides him from the world. There's no need to fake happiness in fall, you can even be depressed and miserable during it if you have to. Feeling like that you'd have a good chance of matching the weather, anyway.

"Isn't this nice, Issy?" he whispers into his lover's neck. They are laying on the bed, under a gray quilt, wrapped up in each other. The window is open just enough to let in the fresh, cool air of the October evening as well as make the pitter-patter sound of the rain on the windowsill outside more audible. It's so serene, with the warm-toned light in the room he can sense through his closed eyelids and the feel of the soft boy in his arms. The fact that his divine scent is filling Even's nostrils doesn't help in keeping him awake, either - not that he minds. 

Isak sighs. "Yeah, _you_ are. Don't know about the weather, though."

Even opens one eye. "How come?"

Isak scrunches up his nose. "I don't know, just fall in general. It's so gray and ugly. There's no snow on the ground and even the nice parts, like the orange and red and so-on leaves, fall down so quickly."

Even thinks of it for a minute. "Yeah, I get that. You need to learn to see the good things in it, too, though."

Isak huffs, feeling playful and childish, secretly enjoying the evening and even the weather, though he much prefers getting to acknowledge it from indoors. Anything feels lovely when he's sharing it with Even, though, maybe even a walk in the rain. He'd still rather not leave the bed to go find out.

"There's only one good thing to fall," he challenges. Even raises his brow in question.

"That it's getting close to winter," he smiles. "I _love_ winter." Isak sounds so sincere and looks so happy, making a trivial statement with eyes so bright that Even stares for a while, both eyes now open, attention fully on Isak instead of also on possibly dozing off.

"Really? Why? You've never told me this before." His tone is more curious than judgemental, but Isak knows most people think he's crazy for liking - loving - winter. Most people hate it, the cold and dark and how it seems never ending despite the shorter than short days.

He thinks of the pretty pastel skies, the snow, the stars, the frost covered trees. How the cold makes your cheeks red, how the round and fluffy birds chirp in the mornings and look for seeds and oat sheafs.

He also thinks of the fact that winter is cold, brutal. Kills everything bright and living with its freezing temperatures, suffocates it all with white, dense water crystals. It's simple yet demands to be seen everywhere, miles and miles of white blanketing every possible surface. It gives no room to anything else - it's selfish.

How do you say _"It reminds me of myself"_ without sounding crazy?

You don't.

Not that he dreams of death and destruction, God no. It's just that the season is not exactly kind and easy, more cruel and unforgiving, and he kind of relates to that, those parts of himself being the ones he's the least fond of.

Instead of telling Even all of his emotions, he gives a half-truth, the most common reasons people defend winter with. "Well, hot cocoa, skiing and snow fights - what's there not to like?" Maybe when the season actually rolls around he'll share everything - or not, since it's okay to keep some thoughts to yourself. Isak believes Even will learn to know all of him despite him not laying it all down.

Even takes it in. It's interesting, learning these new components of their dynamic every day. How different the two are in some ways - like how Even enjoys mornings, (Because who's sad on mornings? No one.) always welcoming the fresh start and the glimmering hope of the day maybe being good. Isak, on the other hand, finds comfort in the evenings, claiming there's nothing better than getting to wind down from the day's obligations from 19 o'clock onward by doing nothing (or everything if you feel like it) before falling into bed and resting for hours.

Isak breaks his train of thought. "Then there's spring. What do you think of it?"

"Wanna guess?"

Isak thinks for a second, taking it seriously, so it seems. "I feel like you like it because you like summer."

Even nods in agreement. "I love it also because that's when we met," he says with the cheesiest smile, waiting for Isak's reaction.

He's rewarded with an eyeroll. "You're such a sap. Remind me again why I've put up with you since last March?"

Even laughs, pressing a kiss to Isak's forehead. It's so sweet he might choke.

Isak draws circles into his boyfriend's arm and Even falls back into thought again. He feels that spring, much like mornings, is an opportunity for new beginnings. The rough winter is over and the nature comes back to life - the trees slowly but surely grow their green and luscious leaves again. The slide from one season to another is completed with summer, Even's own personal favorite time of the year.

He loves the bright and open skies, the colorful nature that gives him energy, makes him feel alive. Though it's okay to feel down in summer, too. It's okay to sometimes miss out on the heat and golden sunshine and light nights despite likely feeling pressured to make the most of them. Even knows summer will wait for him or at least come back around in another twelve months.

Much like the seasons, Even and Isak also compliment each other, balance each other out. They're not perfect, of course not, but both know you can't have summer without spring, winter without fall. Both the good and the bad, the beautiful and the less-pretty, have their purpose and are equally as important.

And that's why the two look forward to getting to experience the change of seasons a million times more: holding each other in the cold evenings, being out in the sunshine in the warmer months, in love and together through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and simple.
> 
> Any thoughts? Maybe comment down what's your favorite season and if you're a morning or an evening person? (Winter and the evening for me <3)
> 
> Thanks for reading! x


End file.
